


Switched Jerseys

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Partial Nudity, Slice of Life, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: After practice on an afternoon shortly before the Spring High tournament begins, they’re the last two people changing in the club room. The weather is starting to turn for the colder, and Hanamaki sighs when the cool air touches his heated skin after he takes his jersey off. He feels a warm hand on his back, and looks over his shoulder...





	Switched Jerseys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> My first MatsuHana fic! (At least I think it is; I might have done some for last year's SASO?) I was very excited to write this, especially because I loved the prompt: " _the way you said 'i love you'_ : traced against bare skin"
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first time it happened had been during a 3rd years vs. kouhai practice match, back in their first year. Hanamaki had heard some snickering when he’d come out of the club room, but assumed he’d missed the joke and just started his stretches. When Matsukawa joined the team a few minutes later the laughter and murmurs got louder, until Oikawa decided to take control of the situation in his special, hammy way. 

“Is there something you two are trying to tell us?” He had asked, pouting dramatically. “We’re your teammates, so of course we’ll accept you.” 

Hanamaki had stared blankly at Oikawa, hoping to unnerve him. It was Iwaizumi who was evidentially affected, as he clarified, “Your uniforms,” while pink in the tips of his ears.

Hanamaki looked down, and was surprised to see the number ‘14’ on his chest. He looked over at the real number 14, and as expected, Matsukawa was wearing the number ‘9’ jersey, looking just as bewildered as Hanamaki felt. 

“We’ve switched,” Matsukawa noted with a straight face, something that had unnerved Hanamaki endlessly about him. Hanamaki just shrugged. 

“Yeah. Wanna switch back?”

Matsukawa looked down at his chest again, and flippantly replied, “Nah, I’m good.”

\--

To this day, Hanamaki still isn’t sure if that first time was an accident, or if Matsukawa intentionally switched their clothes. All he knows is that no one bats an eye anymore whether he comes out in jersey number ‘2’ or ‘3’; even Coaches Mizoguchi and Irihata realize they have better things to do than to try and deal with the only mildly inconvenient running gag. And even though it’s a joke that’s gone stale, Hanamaki is still quite fond of it for reasons he can’t quite grasp—it’s nice, he supposes, catching Matsukawa’s eye in the middle of a match and knowing that they’re still laughing, even if no one else is. 

After practice on an afternoon shortly before the Spring High tournament begins, they’re the last two people changing in the club room. The weather is starting to turn for the colder, and Hanamaki sighs when the cool air touches his heated skin after he takes his jersey off. He feels a warm hand on his back, and looks over his shoulder.

“That can’t be pleasant when I’m soaked in sweat,” he comments. Matsukawa pokes at a particular spot on his back. 

“Did you know you have a freckle here?” 

“Do I?” He asks, craning his neck to try and see the spot Matsukawa’s referring to. “I don’t see anything.” 

“It’s on your back,” Matsukawa counters. “How do you expect to see it?” 

“Do you have a mirror?” 

“Do I look like Oikawa?” 

Hanamaki laughs. “A case could probably be argued for you and Iwaizumi being cousins, or something, but Oikawa would balk at the suggestion.”

“Rude,” Matsukawa grunts. His finger starts moving, tracing lines along Hanamaki’s skin. “I’m so cute.” 

“Sure. Did you have a reason for coming here, or…?”

“I missed you. And I realized I forgot which of us is actually number 2.”

“It matters?” 

“I was thinking maybe we could switch permanently for Spring High. As a good luck charm.”

“Gay,” Hanamaki responds immediately, but he’s kind of smiling at the thought. He’s grateful that Matsukawa can’t see his face. “You really think my number could be lucky?”

Matsukawa hums as he skims his finger along and inadvertently finds a ticklish spot. Hanamaki squeaks, then puts his hands on his cheeks. “What are you doing back there? Are you writing something?” 

“Yeah. Guess?” 

Hanamaki agrees, and closes his eyes so he can focus. Matsukawa’s touch is light, and leaves a tingling sensation with every sweep. As he adds each stroke to whatever kanji he’s writing, Hanamaki tries visualizing it in reference to the one before it. Too soon, Matsukawa lifts his hand away completely.

“Wait, that’s it? Do it again.”

“No,” Matsukawa drawls softly by Hanamaki’s ear. “Do you have a guess?” 

“Not a one.”

“Maybe I can give you another hint?” 

“Deal.” 

Matsukawa surprises him by sliding his arms in around Hanamaki’s torso, pulling his back flush to Matsukawa’s own bare chest. And then, to be sure there are no ambiguities left, he tilts his head and presses a kiss to Hanamaki’s jaw. 

“Oh,” he says.

“Yeah.”

They’re silent for a long moment, and then Matsukawa asks, with uncharacteristic hesitance, “Should I move away?” 

“No, don’t.” 

He sighs, ribcage relaxing against Hanamaki’s back. “Oh, good. So that’s it, we’re gay?”

“We’re totally gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know what you think! Find me elsewhere online on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
